Maybe, I Love You?
by AngelaRyota
Summary: Kembali bertemu dengan cowok yang selama ini Kagami cari,Obrolan pertama Aomine dan Kise,Kepolosan Murasakibara,Keruitan hubungan MidoTaka,Kesialan Furihata dan Kembalinya Teppei... Selengkapnya KagaKuro,AoKise,MidoTaka,MuraHimu,AkaFuri,TeppeiHyuu WARNING: Romance(Sho-Ai),Friendship,Comedy
1. Prologue: First Meet

Title: Maybe, I Love You?

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Romance(Sho-Ai),Friendship,Comedy

Rating: T+

Pairing: Kagami x All Kiseki No Sedai

Prologue : First Meet

Part 1 : Book & Love

Udara dingin masih menyelimuti kota Tokyo. Musim dingin tahun ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Tahun ini adalah tahun pertama bagi Kagami Taiga di SMA. Ia memutuskan hari ini menghabiskan liburannya bersama Tatsuya Himuro sahabatnya disebuah Books & Manga Cafe.

"Uwah, ternyata masih cukup dingin diluar." gumam Kagami sendirian sambil masuk kedalam Books & Manga Cafe

Didalam cafe ini bedanya dengan yang lain kita bisa menunggu pesanan makanan sambil membaca novel atau komik. Kagami memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah pojok kanan cafe karena tidak terlalu ramai seperti di depan. Disebelah pojok kiri cafe dekat jendela hanya ada satu anak cowok yang duduk membaca novel ditemani secangkir teh.

Cowok itu terlihat cukup kedinginan terlihat dari hembusan asap dingin keluar dari mulut merahnya yang kecil itu namun dia terlalu asyik tenggelam membaca novel. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari Kagami yang duduk disebelah mejanya. Setelah memesan coffee dan mengambil beberapa buah komik akhirnya Kagami kembali ke mejanya.

Pada awalnya Kagami hanya melirik ke arah cowok disebelahnya karena penasaran sejak tadi dia menunggu siapa sampai rela keluar di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Kagami berpikir mungkin dia sama seperti dirinya yang cuma ingin menghabiskan waktu liburannya bersama dengan sahabatnya.

15 menit berlalu Kagami menunggu dan masih memperhatikan cowok disampingnya yang badannya terlihat kecil dan munggil untuk seusianya. Ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari kursinya padahal mungkin tehnya sudah membeku karena dingin dan mungkin saja dia sudah sangat kedinginan karena ia melepas semua jaket dan syal-nya.

30 menit berlalu Kagami masih tidak sadar terus memperhatikan cowok disebelahnya. Sampai ia tidak sadar saat ingin bangun dan menambah coffee, gelas kosong disampingnya terjatuh dan menggelinding kearah cowok itu. Cowok yang berambut biru itu sedikit merasa terganggu dan menoleh kearah gelas kosong yang Kagami jatuhkan.

"Ini, gelasnya." kata cowok itu kepada Kagami

Kagami tidak merespons apapun. Setelah dilihat dari dekat ternyata dia terlihat sangat cantik dan imut. Pipinya sedikit memerah karena menahan dingin. Tangannya yang halus dan putih itu menyodorkan gelas ke arah Kagami. Bukannya mengucapkan terima kasih Kagami malah merebut gelasnya dengan kasar, memalingkan mukanya, menggambil jaketnya lalu membayar ke kasir.

Secepat kilat ia segera pergi keluar dari tempat itu. Ia menutupi mukanya yang memerah dengan syal yang ia bawa. Wajahnya memerah dan panas. Ia juga memegang dan memeriksa detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Gomen, Taiga. Aku tadi telat karena ada insiden cukup rumit dengan seseorang. Kamu tidak marah,kan?" tanya cowok yang bernama Himuro itu sambil menundukan kepalanya meminta maaf

"..." Kagami masih tidak bisa merespons apapun dan belum menyadari keberadaan Himuro

"Taiga?" tanya Himuro lagi sambil mengangkat kepalanya

"OWH, Tatsuya. Kamu baru tiba?"tanya Kagami masih kurang fokus

"Kamu gak dengerin ya? Aku minta maaf tadi telat karena ada insiden cukup rumit dengan seseorang. Kamu tidak marah,kan?" ulang Himuro kepada Kagami

"Uhm, Iya."

"Beneran? Sikapmu daritadi aneh? Kita masuk dulu gimana?"

"TIDAK! Anoo, maaf kita bisa pindah ketempat lain aja?" tanya Kagami panik

"Oke, gak usah teriak juga. Baiklah ayo aku tau tempat yang bagus."

Kagami sekilas menengok kebelakang dan dari luar ia kembali melihat cowok berambut biru itu kembali tebenam dalam bukunya. Lalu, Kagami kembali menaikan sedikit syalnya kewajahnya karena wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

Part 2: Snack & Love

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup dingin untuk keluar. Namun, Himuro Tatsuya harus tetap keluar karena ia sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Sepanjang jalan semua perhatian wanita tertuju kepadanya. Selain karena Himuro ganteng juga karena benar-benar sangat misterius seorang cowok bishounen jalan sendirian di Tokyo yang cukup dingin dan membawa sebuah es krim.

"Ah, kalau saja aku tidak menabrak cowok itu. Pasti aku tidak akan telat bertemu Kagami."

Himuro menuju ke sebuah bangku taman panjang. Disana duduk seorang cowok yang sedang memakan snack-nya. Cowok itu adalah alasan Himuro membeli es krim di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Himuro secara tidak sengaja menabraknya dijalan karena terburu-buru ketempat Kagami. Sebagai permintaan maaf ia berjanji mengganti es krim yang jatuh karena dia tabrak tadi dengan yang baru.

Karena cukup lama mencari es krim di cuaca dingin seperti ini akhirnya Himuro baru bisa mendapatkannya setelah mencari-cari hampir 15 menit. Ia lalu duduk dan menyerahkan es krimnya kepada cowok disebelahnya yang tampaknya tidak bisa memegangnya karena kedua tangannya penuh dengan snack makanan.

"Anoo, aku harus segera pergi menemui temanku. Ini es krimnya apa kamu bisa memegangnya sekarang?"

Dia tidak menjawab apapun namun ia menundukan wajahnya dan menjilat es krimnya. Himuro masih memegang eskrimnya dan cowok itu masih menjilat-jilat es krim yang dipegang Himuro. Ia sangat penasaran ada orang yang mampu makan es krim disaat cuaca dingin seperti ini.

Setelah hampir lima menit ia akhirnya mampu menghabiskan eskrimnya. Bahkan eskrim yang sedikit meleleh ke tangan Himuro juga dijilatnya. Himuro sedikit kaget dengan tingkahnya itu. Setelah selesai, cowok itu kembali memakan snacknya padahal dibibirnya masih terdapat sisa es krim yang menempel.

Refleks Himuro memajukan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kesamping cowok itu. Lalu ia mengusapkan bibir cowok itu dengan jarinya untuk menghapus sisa es krimnya. Pada awalnya cowok itu biasa saja namun setelah menengok ke arah Himuro ia terlihat terkejut karena wajah Himuro sangat dekat dengannya.

*Lick*Lick*

Himuro menjilat sisa es krim di jarinya. Cowok tinggi itu tiba-tiba berhenti memakan snack-nya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Himuro tidak melihat hal itu lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Oke, kalau kamu sudah selesai aku harus segera pergi sekarang karena aku sudah ada janji dan sudah telat. Ja-ne." kata Himuro lalu pergi meninggalkan cowok itu

Sekilas cowok itu melirik kearahnya, ia mengusap bibirnya yang tadi disentuh oleh Himuro lalu ia kembali menundukan wajahnya karena memerah dan sedikit panas karena perlakuan refleks Himuro tadi.

Part 3: Memories & Love

Udara dingin cukup menusuk pagi ini. Namun, pekerjaan harus tetap dilanjutkan. Sebagai seorang model yang professional ia harus tetap bekerja walaupun dicuaca seperti ini. Saat udara dingin seperti ini sebenarnya Kise Ryouta sedikit membencinya karena ia akan kembali mengingat kenangan masa lalu itu.

Kise kembali melamun dan teringat momen itu. Saat itu adalah pesta kelulusan SMP dan diselenggarakan saat musim dingin pada bulan Desember. Kise Ryouta adalah murid pindahan dari Inggris. Karena fisiknya yang tampan, rambutnya blonde, dan tinggi berbeda dengan anak-anak dikelasnya ia dijauhi oleh semua anak dikelasnya kecuali cowok yang berkulit hitam itu. Dia begitu ramah, baik, selalu tersenyum dan selalu menolong Kise jika dijahili.

Malam itu sangat dingin. Anak-anak lain menjahili Kise dengan menyembunyikan baju hangat,jaket,dan syalnya. Hanya cowok berkulit gelap itu yang rela memberikan jaket kepadanya padahal udara saat itu sangat dingin. Kise sangat terharu disaat anak-anak yang lain tidak perduli dengannya saat itu.

Hanya karena kebaikan dan ketulusan hatinya itu tidak sadar Kise merasakan cinta kepadanya. Pada saat kelulusan sekolah Kise berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada anak itu. Namun secara mengejutkan anak itu menolak dengan kasar perasaan Kise kepadanya.

"Aku membencimu. Sepertinya kamu sudah salah paham dengan tindakanku selama ini kepadamu." jawab anak itu kepada Kise dengan tertunduk lalu pergi meninggalkan Kise

Setelah Kise sadar dari lamunannya yang panjang tidak terasa sesi pemoteretan hari ini sudah selesai. Kise berniat ingin kembali secepatnya kerumah karena ia merasa sangat sedih ketika mengingat hal itu kembali. Saat ia ingin memasuki mobilnya lewatlah seorang cowok berpakaian musim dingin, syal biru, berkulit gelap dan ia berlari sekilas dibelakang Kise.

Deg..Deg.. Kise kembali teringat dengan cowok yang disukainya dahulu. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi sekarang. Tangan dan bahunya terlihat lebih besar daripada saat SMP. Dari jauh ia semakin terlihat dewasa dan Kise sangat mengenal wajah itu. Wajah itu tidak ada yang berubah namun ekspresi wajahnya tidak ada lagi senyuman hangat seperti dahulu.

Cowok itu memasuki Books & Cafe. Tanpa sadar Kise ikut mengejarnya. Namun, saat ingin masuk kedalam ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali ke mobilnya. Ia melihat cowok itu duduk bersama dengan orang lain. Sesaat Kise merasakan cowok itu tersenyum saat bersama orang lain.

Ia tersenyum bukan lagi kepada dirinya saja. Namun kepada cowok lain. Kenangan pahit itu kembali muncul. Namun, yang pasti saat cowok itu muncul kembali dihadapan Kise, ia tersadar bahwa ia masih mencintainya hingga saat ini.

Part 4: Butler & Love

"Pokoknya Shintarou, kamu haru membantu onee-chan di Maid & Butler Cafe ini,oke?"

"Iya, Onee-chan."

Maid & Butler Cafe adalah cafe dengan dilayani wanita cantik berpakaian Maid dan Cowok bishounen yang menggunakan baju butler. Takao Kazunari mungkin bukan seorang otaku yang akut namun dia sering mengunjungi Butler & Maid Cafe dibayak tempat. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi Butler & Maid Cafe yang baru ini.

"Anoo, Master anda pesan apa?" tanya salah seorang butler dengan wajah yang dingin dan memaksakan tersenyum

Takao Kazunari sangat terkejut saat melihat wajah butler itu begitupula dengan sang butler yang sama terkejutnya. Dia adalah Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan paling galak disekolahnya dulu waktu SMP. Takao sering sekali terkena hukuman oleh Ketua Komite kedisiplinan itu. Dan dia ternyata bekerja sebagai butler dengan senyum ramahnya yang di buat-buat itu padahal selama ini dia hanya tersenyum masam jika menghukumnya.

Sesaat Takao tersenyum licik dan mempunyai rencana busuk untuk menjahili ketua Komite Kedisiplinan yang galak itu. Dia pastinya sangat malu jika seluruh sekolah tahu ia bekerja membantu kakaknya disini sebagai seorang butler yang ramah melayani majikan(Baca:Pelanggan). Namun, Takao mengurungkan niatnya dan menggantinya dengan hal yang lebih menarik.

Setiap hari selama liburan Takao selalu datang dan menjadi pelanggan tetap cafe itu. Sepertinya cowok butler itu semakin risih karena Takao setiap hari datang ke Cafe-nya dan selalu meminta dilayani oleh cowok itu. Hingga secara mengejutkan didepan pintu cowok itu menunggu Takao dengan muka masam seperti saat ia menjadi Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan..

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya cowok itu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa. Aku hanya suka datang ke tempat ini."

"Tidak mungkin hanya itu saja. Pasti ada alasan yang lain,kan?"

"Aku cuma mau melihat Ketua."

"Huh?"

"Aku cuma mau melihat Ketua dan Aku suka sama Ketua."

Cowok itu seketika mukanya menjadi memerah karena malu. Ia segera masuk kedalam cafe dan menutup pintunya. Namun, ia kembali membuka pintunya dan berkata:

"Jangan pernah datang kesini lagi,bodoh!" seru cowok itu sambil menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan lengannya

Ternyata dia memang menyukai Takao. Takao sudah menduga hal ini sejak SMP. Namun, karena ia sangat Tsundere jelas sekali sudah untuk menyatakan perasaan dan melihat aslinya dia seperti apa disekolah sangat sulit. Dengan melihat sang Ketua diluar seperti ini Takao punya ide untuk menyatakan perasaannya dan ingin lebih dekat dengan Ketua karena sifat aslinya yang tsundere itu bisa keluar jika tidak di lingkungan sekolah.

Omake:

Akhirnya Musim semi sudah tiba dan upacara penerimaan siswa/i baru di SMA Kiseki sudah dimulai.

"KYAA! KISE-SAMA!" teriak puluhan anak cewek

"Wuah, gerobalan siswi itu berisik banget." kata Kagami sambil mengusap-usap matanya masih setengah mengantuk

"Gomensai-_ssu_." kata cowok blonde yang itu meminta maaf karena menabrak seseorang

"Lain kali kalau jalan pakai mata-_nanodayo."_

"Oy, Shin-chan jangan menakutkan seperti itu dong. Gomen, dia juga salah karena dia rabun."

"TAKAO!" teriak cowok berkacamata itu lalu berlari mengejarnya

"Ah, kamu yang waktu itu di taman kan?" tanya Himuro kepada cowok yang tempo hari ditemuinya

Cowok itu tidak merespons apapun dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kenapa Tatsuya kamu kenal cowok itu?"

"Iya, waktu itu pernah sekali bertemu. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu namanya."

Akhirnya upacara penerimaan siswa/i dimulai di aula sekolah. Kagami Taiga seperti biasanya mengantuk dan tertidur.

"Itu yang maju di depan siapa? Biasanya yang jadi murid perwakilan itu yang nilainya paling tinggi waktu test masuk,kan?"

"Masa kamu tidak tahu itu Akashi Seijuuro. Anak pemilik perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Tokyo."

Pembicaran para siswa/i sedikit terdengar oleh Himuro disebelah kirinya namun Kagami sudah asyik tidur disebelah kanannya dengan wajah gembira. Saat upacara penerimaan siswa/i baru sudah selesai Kagami masih tertidur dan berusaha dibangunkan oleh sahabatnya.

"Oy, Taiga bangun! Upacara penerimaannya sudah selesai. Ayo,kita ke kelas."

"Oh Tatsuya. Gomen, aku kurang tidur semalam."

"OY, Tetsu! Ayo beraangkat ke kelas! Bisa dibaca nanti,kan dikelas?" tanya cowok dibelakang Kagami kepada temannya

"Gomen,Aomine-kun. Ayo."

Kagami merasa sedikit jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia seperti mengenal suara itu. Sangat singkat namun sangat lembut dan halus. Ia tidak pernah melupakan suara itu. Kagami menengok kebelakang dan ternyata benar.

"Oy, Taiga! Kenapa lagi? Sekarang malah bengong? Oy?"

Kagami tidak merespons apapun walaupun wajah cowok itu sudah berbalik dan hanya melihat sekilas waajahnya namun Kagami sangat mengenal wajah itu.

"Kenapa dia bisa disini?" gumam Kagami tidak percaya

Pertemuan yang telah ditakdirkan memang tidak bisa dilawan. Namun, Kagami tidak pernah menyangka akan kembali bertemu dengan cowok itu. Seperti ketidakpercayaan Kise akan kembalinya kenangan masa lalu, takdir yang mempertemukan Himuro dengan cowok yang ia tidak pernah tau namanya dan perjuangan Takao mendapatkan cinta sang Ketua. Semuanya baru akan dimulai saat ini.

TO BE CONTINUE

HALOOO! Yahooo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya. Demi apa ini semua pemikiran saya dengan plot dasar dari beberapa manga shoujo. Tapi chapter satu nanti bakal murni beda kok dari plot dasar manga shoujo yang saya adaptasi. Oke, selamat membaca dan saya tunggu review-nya...


	2. Chapter 1 : You x Me

Title: Maybe, I Love You?

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Romance(Sho-Ai),Slice of life,Comedy

Rating: T+

Pairing: KagaKuro,AoKi,HiMu,MidoTaka,AkaFuri dan TepHyuu

Chapter 1 :

Part 1: Library x You x Books

Sejak upacara penerimaan siswa/i baru tadi Kagami sama sekali tidak konsentrasi. Dia melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas dengan mata yang kosong.

1-A

Sakurai Ryou

XXX

Kagami Taiga

XXX

Himuro Tatsuya

XXX

XXX

Aomine Daiki

1-B

XXX

Kazunari Takao

XXX

XXX

Midorima Shintarou

XXX

Murasakibara Atsushi

XXX

1-C

Kuroko Tetsuya

XXX

XXX

Kise Ryouta

XXX

Akashi Seijuuro

XXX

Furihata Koki

2-B

XXX

Teppei Kiyoshi

XXX

Hyuuga Jyunpei

XXX

XXX

Kasamatsu Yukio

XXX

Kagami sedikit kecewa karena tidak tahu nama cowok itu jadi ia tidak tahu dimana kelas cowok itu. Dia berharap sekelas dengannya. Namun harapan berbeda dengan kenyataan karena saat masuk kelas ia tidak melihat cowok itu.

"Sial!Beda kelas." gumam Kagami sendirian sambil merutuk kesal

"Kamu kenapa, sih Taiga dari di aula terlihat bengong lalu kesal sendiri?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Yah, untung kita bisa sekelas tahun ini,ya?"

"Uhm, mohon bantuannya tahun ini, Taiga."

Kagami lalu duduk sembarang dibelakang kelas dekat jendela. Dia tidak melihat sudah ada tas yang tergantung dibelakang bangkunya.

"Oy, itu bukan tempat duduk kamu! Aku sudah lebih dulu menaruh tas disitu. Memangnya kamu tidak melihatnya, bodoh?"teur cowok berkulit gelap itu

"HUH? Siapa yang kamu panggil,bodoh?"

"Kamu lah siapa lagi? Sudah jelas ditempat dudukmu sudah ada tas orang lain?"

"Yaudah. Tidak usah pakai kata bodoh segala. Kamu mau ribut?"

"Tunggu jangan ribut disini Taiga. Ini bisa diselesaikan baik-baik."

"Summimasen, Aomine-kun. Aku yang salah tidak mengingatkan dia untuk tidak duduk ditempatmu."  
>"Ini bukan salahmu,Ryou. Sudahlah aku lagi tidak mood bertengkar."<p>

Akhirnya Himuro menarik tangan Kagami untuk bangun dan pindah tempat duduk kesisi pojok belakang satunya lagi agar jauh dari cowok yang bernama Aomine itu. Kagami terpaksa menurut dan pindah dengan wajah kesal.

"Taiga, tidak usah ribut juga,kan dihari pertama masuk kelas."

"Gomen, Tatsuya. Aku sedang merasa tidak enak hari ini."

Kagami kembali memandang orang yang bernama Aomine itu. Sepertinya dia pernah bertemu dengannya. Akhirnya dia ingat bahwa orang yang bernama Aomine itu tadi yang pergi bersama dengan cowok yang sejak tadi membuatnya uring-uringan. Baru saja Kagami ingin menanyakan dimana kelas cowok itu pada Aomine pintu kelas terbuka dan sensei memasuki ruangan menandakan kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Istirahat sekolah akhirnya tiba. Saat Kagami ingin bertanya sama Aomine dia malah sudah pergi keluar kelas. Akhirnya Kagami pergi mengejarnya. Dia melihat Aomine turun ke lantai satu. Saat Kagami turun angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang bunga sakura berterbangan dan saat itu juga ia melihat cowok yang ia cari selama ini sedang membaca dibawah pohon sakura.

"Ketemu.. Itu dia."

Namun, saat Kagami ingin pergi menyusul ketempat cowok itu ia melihat Aomine telebih dahulu sampai didepan cowok itu. Aomine mengajak pergi cowok itu pergi ke kantin sambil merangkul cowok itu. Tangannya berada dipundak cowok itu seolah-olah ingin memeluknya. Kagami menunduk lalu berbalik badan. Saat ia menengok ke atas ia melihat cowok berambut blonde telah berlari ke atas lagi sambil menangis.

Sakit.. Entah mengapa Kagami tiba-tiba merasa sakit melihat pemandangan tadi. Ia kembali ke kelas dengan murung. Sampai istirahat selesai ia terus menundukan wajahnya di dalam kelas. Tidak terasa pelajaran hari ini sudah berakhir. Himuro mengajak Kagami pulang namun saat melewati depan ruang perpustakaan ia melihat anak cowok yang ia cari masuk kedalamnya.

"Gomen,Himuro. Kamu duluan saja. Aku mau masuk ke perpustakaan ada yang harus aku urus."

"Eh, Taiga? Mau aku tungguin? Tumben sekali ke perpustakaan?"

"Aku lama. Kamu pulang duluan saja." sahut Kagami sambil berlari masuk kedalam perpustakaan

Saat ia masuk kedalam ia menemukan cowok tadi sedang membaca buku. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk berkenalan dengannya hari ini untuk menanyakan nama dan kelasnya. Namun, tekad tinggalah tekad ia malah duduk membaca buku di belakangnya sambil terus merutuki dirinya yang bodoh. Buat apa dia malah duduk di belakangnya? Kenapa dia tidak segera berkenalan dengannya? Apa dia sudah lupa kejadian pas istirahat?

Kagami sudah melupakan semuanya. Setelah melihat cowok itu dalam jarak sedekat ini Kagami semakin gugup. Waktu terus berjalan. Sudah satu jam dia berada dibelakangnya. Kali ini dia memutuskan untuk menanyakan namanya saat ia keluar dari ruangan. Kagami menundukan wajahnya ke meja. Dan dengan bodohnya dia malah ketiduran.

"Maaf, dik. Perpustakaan akan di tutup. Silahkan pulang jika sudah selesai."

"Ah, iya Maaf. Ah, cowok itu?" tanya Kagami sambil mencari-cari sosok cowok tadi

"Ah, kalau cowok tadi yang didepanmu baru saja pulang setelah meminjam beberapa buku."

"APA?" teriak Kagami lalu dia melihat ke arah jendela melihat cowok itu sudah berada di depan pagar sekolah

Kagami merutuki dirinya yang malah tertidur disaat penting seperti tadi. Sekarang bagaimana dia tahu kelasnya jika namanya saja dia tidak tahu. Dan dia merasa malu jika harus bertanya pada Aomine. Akhirnya ia pulang dengan kecewa. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Himuro untuk meminta pendapat.

"Tatsuya, aku mau minta pendapat boleh?"

"Tumben sekali kamu minta pendapat aku?"

"U-Urusai na. Aku cuma minta sedikit saran bagaimana caranya berkenalan sama orang lain pertama kali agar tidak memalukan?"

"HAH? Hahahahaha.. Berkenalan? Ya, seperti biasa saja lah. Cuma menanyakan nama,kan?"

"Iya, aku takutnya dia tidak mau berkenalan soalnya."

"Soalnya mukamu menakutkan Taiga. Cobalah sekali-sekali untuk tersenyum."

"Tersenyum ya? Oke akan aku coba. Sankyuu sarannya Himuro."

"Iya, mau kenalan sama siapa emangnya?"

"Itu rahasia. Sudahlah aku tutup ya? Ja-ne."

"Taiga mulai ada rahasia nih. Okelah Ja-ne. Good Luck kenalannya ya."

Keesokan Harinya Kagami mencoba saran Himuro. Sepulang sekolah Kagami sudah berdiri didepan perpustakaan dengan senyum yang terpaksa dan terlihat lebih mengerikan. Orang yang mau masuk ke ruang perpustakaan menjadi takut. Namun, saking fokusnya dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan itu. Kagami malah tidak melihat Kuroko sudah keluar dari ruang perpustakaan. Kuroko tidak melihat wajah seram Kagami karena dia berjalan sambil membaca.

"WUAH!Taiga? Ngapain kamu berdiri depan ruangan perpustakaan dengan muka serem gitu?"

"Tatsuya? Muka serem? Aku sedang coba senyum."

"Hahahaha. Senyummu harus lebih alami Taiga. Orang-orang yang mau masuk kedalam daritadi takut,loh?"

"Anooo, Kuroko-san! Bukumu ada yang teringgal!" teriak petugas perpustakaan dari dalam

"AH! Cowok itu sudah hilang lagi. Pak, cowok yang tadi di dalam kemana?"

"Iya, ini bukunya sudah dipinjam tadi namun tertinggal karena dia meminjam banyak buku tadi."

"Biar aku yang memberikan padanya,pak. Onegai... Desu."

"Ah, baiklah pastikan berikan ke dia, Oke?"

"Eh? Taiga tunggu! Jangan lari!"

Kagami tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi. Dia berlari menuruni tangga dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia. Ini adalah kesempatan untuknya berbicara dengan cowok itu dan menanyakan namanya. Akhirnya Kagami sampai di lantai bawah dan ia melihat cowok itu baru sampai di pagar luar sekolah.

"ANOO, BUKUMU TERTINGGAL!" teriak Kagami

Cowok itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan. Gawat dia benar-benar membuat Kagami gugup. Baru kali ini ia bisa berhadap-hadapan langsung di depan cowok itu. Cowok itu menutup buku yang dibacanya. Kagami masih memandanginya dengan wajah yang berkeringat.

"Anoo, ada apa ya?"

"I-Ini bukumu tertinggal di ruang perpustakaan tadi." kata Kagami menyerahkan bukunya namun ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping

Cowok itu mengambil bukunya dan secara tidak sengaja memegang tangan Kagami. Deg..Deg... Gawat. Semakin gawat jika ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakan tangannya setelah tidak sengaja dipegang cowok itu saat sedang mengambilnya.

"Doumo. Maaf merepotkan." kata cowok itu menundukan badannya sambil meminta maaf

Kagami tidak merespons apapun. Cowok itu lalu kembali berbalik badan dan bersiap pergi. Kagami refleks memegang tangan cowok itu. Ia menahannya untuk pergi. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang tidak akan terulang lagi. Refleks Kagami berusaha berani dan menegaskan wajahnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu. Namamu siapa? Maaf, tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Namaku Kagami Taiga dari kelas 1-A."

"Uhm, Kuroko Tetsuya,desu. Aku kelas 1-C. Salam Kenal." jawab cowok itu sambil tersenyum

Sekali lagi waktu terasa berhenti ia memang memandang Kuroko dengan wajah yang terlihat berani namun dalam hatinya mungkin saja saat ini suara jantungnya sudah terdengar melihat senyumannya itu.

"Kalau tidak ada perlu lagi saya permisi dulu. Ja-ne Kagami-kun." sahut cowok itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Kagami sendirian di depan pagar sekolah

Tidak sanggup lagi. Satu kalimat itu menggambarkan Kagami saat ini. Dia memang sudah memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya namanya namun ia tidak menyangka efeknya akan seperti ini. Bagaimana jika kedepannya jika ia bertemu dengannya lagi? Namun, Kagami memantapkan hatinya semua ini baru saja dimulai. Ia pasti bisa lebih dekat dengannya walaupun kali ini ia baru mengetahui nama dan kelasnya ia percaya suatu hari nanti ia bisa lebih dari ini.

"YOSHAAAA!" teriak Kagami gembira

"Taiga? Tadi aku lihat dari jauh kamu mengobrol dengan seseorang? Sudah dikasih bukunya?" tanya Himuro

"Uhm, Kita makan-makan,yuk. Aku benar-benar lapar. AYO!" ajak Kagami sambil tersenyum

"Ah, itu baru senyum yang alami, Taiga." gumam Himuro sendirian turut bahagia melihat sahabatnya bisa tersenyum kembali setelah sekian lama.

Part 2 : Office x You x Documents

Sejak tadi Himuro hanya melihat Kagami yang uring-uringan dan seperti mencari-cari orang. Namun, ia hanya diam saja melihat tingkah sahabatnya dan berharap Kagami bisa kembali seperti masuk kelas semua siswi melihat kearahnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Sesekali Himuro membalas senyum mereka.

"Ah, dia cowok yang waktu itu. Dia kelas 1-B,toh."

Setelah memisahkan Aomine dan Kagami yang sedikit terjadi perdebatan Himuro kembali ketempat duduknya. Beberapa siswi mengelilingi mejanya dan bertanya macam-macam. Mulai dari hobi hingga pacarnya. Dan saat Himuro menjawab ia belum memiliki pacar beberapa siswa terlihat bahagia. Tidak lama kemudian kelas dimulai.

Pada saat istirahat sekolah Himuro memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin dan saat keluar kelas ia bertemu dengan cowok yang ia jumpai tempo hari sedang berdiri di depan jendela sambil memakan _snack_.

"Anoo, kamu yang waktu itu,kan? Salam Kenal Himuro Tatsuya,desu. Namamu siapa?"

"Murasakibara Atsushi, mau?" tanya dia sambil menawarkan kotak _pockey_-nya

"Tidak usah, Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja makan?"

"Oy, Himuro. Ayo! Kita ke kantin sebelum istirahat selesai." kata siswa lain

"Atsushi, Ayo kamu juga ikut!" ajak Himuro

"Aku pass. Aku disini saja."

"Nee, Ayo Himuro-kun!" ajak siswi lain menggandeng tangannya paksa

"Eh, tunggu. Aku mau mengajak dia."

"Sudahlah tidak usah di ajak. Dia sedikit aneh kamu tidak takut Himuro-kun?" tanya siswi lainnya

Sepertinya beberapa siswa-siswi disekolah ini menggangap Murasakibara aneh. Bahkan anak-anak dari kelas Himuro juga menggosipkan dia. Himuro sedikit merasa kasihan karena dia jadi enggan untuk bergabung dengan yang lain jika mereka semua menggangapnya aneh.

Sepulang sekolah terpaksa Himuro pulang sendirian karena Kagami ingin pergi ke perpustakaan. Di jalan ia melewati ruang guru. Ia melihat Murasakibara sedang membawa banyak sekali dokumen. Akhirnya Himuro mengambil beberapa dokumen dan membantunya.

"Eh, Muro-chin? Kamu belum pulang?"

"Belum, aku bantu bawa ya?"

"Eh? Tidak usah biar aku saja."

"Owh, Ini dokumen buat yang ikut LDK(Latihan Dasar Kepeminpinan) ya? Kamu juga ikut?"

"~Sebenarnya aku malas. Tapi aku disuruh,sensei."

"Ikut saja. Aku juga ikut,kok. Menyenangkan loh. Walaupun capek sih entar jadi anggota OSIS. Tapi enak,kok jadi banyak teman."

"Aku masih ragu."

"Kalau kamu ikut juga aku traktir deh. Nanti setiap pulang rapat OSIS kita makan bareng. Mau?"

"Eh? Tidak usah Muro-chin itu merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang,kok. Ini dibawa ke ruang ini,kan?"

"Uhm, Arigatou Muro-chin. Kamu duluan saja. Aku tinggal menyerahkan dokumen ini kedalam."

"Oke. Aku duluan kebawah."

Akhirnya Himuro turun dulu kebawah. Mengganti sepatunya di loker lalu menunggu Murasakibara kembali. Dia memang berencana untuk pulang bareng.

"Eh? Muro-chin beelum pulang? Kamu nungguin aku?"

"Uhm, kita pulang bareng aja."

"Eh, tapi rumah kita belum tentu searah kah? Kenapa Muro-chin nunggu?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo kita pulang sebelum gelap."

Akhirnya mereka naik kereta bersama. Ternyata rumah mereka beda jalur setelah naik kereta jadi mereka berpisah dipersimpangan jalan.

"Ne, Atsushi. Lusa kan kita berangkat LDK. Gimana kalau besok kita makan-makan di depan stasiun tadi banyak makanan yang enak tuh."

"Uhm, boleh. Aku mau. Besok sepulang sekolah langsung saja ketemu depan stasiun."

"Okee kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, Atsushi."

"Uhm, Arigatou. Kita masih bisa ngobrol kan besok?"

"Kamu ngomong apa sih? Tentu saja,kan? Ja-ne. Hati-hati dijalan ya." kata Himuro sambil tersenyum

Murasakibara terlihat sedikit malu dan memalingkan wajahnya. Himuro lalu berbalik badan. Hari ini entah mengapa dia merasa sangat bahagia. Keesokan Harinya sepulang sekolah dia pergi juga mengajak Kagami untuk makan-makan bersama.

"Owh, ini Murasakibara Atsushi yang kamu ceritakan, Tatsuya?" tanya Kagami

"Iya, Atsushi ini Kagami Taiga sahabatku sejak SMP."

Entah mengapa Murasakibara terlihat sedikit kecewa setelah Himuro membawa Kagami. Himuro berpikir setelah ini harus meminta maaf karena tidak bilang dulu mengajak orang lain karena kemarin mereka janji untuk makan berdua. Lalu, akhirnya saat Kagami pergi ke toilet Himuro meminta maaf.

"Kenapa Muro-chin minta maaf? Dia kan teman Muro-chin juga?"

"Iya, aku takut kamu marah karena tidak sesuai janji kita kemarin."

"Muro-chin ternyata baik sekali ya? Memikirkan perasaan orang terus? Aku tidak apa-apa,kok."

"Terus tadi kenapa kamu terlihat sedikit kecewa?"

"I-Itu. A-Aku.."

"Ada apa ini kenapa kalian berdua serius banget,deh?" tanya Kagami tiba-tiba muncul disaat yang tidak tepat

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pulang. Besok adalah kegiatan LDK. Semua siswa/i yang ingin menjadi anggota OSIS dan semua Pengurus Kelas wajib mengikuti LDK. Pagi-pagi mereka semua sudah berangkat menuju tempat pelatihan.

Himuro sepanjang pelatihan ini belum melihat Murasakibara sama sekali sejak tadi sampai ia mendengar kabar mengejutkan dari beberapa anggota kalau ada siswa yang jatuh pingsan. Himuro segera berlari meninggalkan tendanya. Dimana semua sedang beristirahat ia segera berlari ke tenda kesehatan.

"Atsushi? Ternyata benar. Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Muro-chin? Kamu ada di sini? Bukannya lagi pelatihan?"

"Sedang ada waktu istirahat 30 menit."

"Terus kenapa kamu di sini? Kamu tidak istirahat?"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir ,bodoh. Tadi katanya ada orang pingsan?"

"Terus kamu bisa tau itu aku?"

"Soalnya makanan saat LDK dibatasin kan? Pasti kamu gak kuat dan pingsan. Itu pikirku. Gomen, menyuruhmu ikut LDK padahal kamu tidak mau."

"Tidak apa-apa cuma satu hari,kok. Aku juga sudah baikan setelah makan. Habis ini aku bisa pelatihan lagi."

"Kamu yakin? Kamu tidak memaksakan diri,kan?"

"Sama sekai tidak memaksakan diri,kok. Kamu khawatir sekali sepertinya."

"Habisnya kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa aku merasa tidak enak diri."

"Daijoubu." kata Murasakibara sambil menusap-usap kepala Himuro seperti anak kecil

Himuro sedikit malu dengan perlakuan Murasakibara. Setelah sadar Murasakibara menarik tangannya kembali dan juga ikutan merasa malu. Namun, Himuro menahan tangan Murasakibara agar tetap berada di kepalanya. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat saat mereka saling menatap. Hingga peluit berbunyi menandakan pelatihan akan dimulai lagi.

Saat malam hari pelatihan masih belum selesai dan masih ada jurit malam. Saat gelap seperti ini siapa saja bisa tersesat. Dan Himuro secara tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang saat sejak mencari jalan dikegelapan.

"Ah, Gomen. Muro-chin? Itu kamu?"

"Atsushi? Kirain aku siapa yang aku tabrak. Kamu tersesat juga?"

"Sepertinya. Muro-chin? Kakimu berdarah?"

"Ini ya. Mungkin karena aku tadi tergores beberapa duri tanaman. Tidak sakit,kok."

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak sakit? Lukanya kelihatan dalam. Kamu duduk ya biar aku obatin."

Akhirnya mereka menemukan sedikit aliran air sungai. Murasakibara menggunakan sobekan bajunya dan mengelap luka Himuro dengan air. Sisa sobekannya digunakan untuk menutup lukanya agar tidak infeksi.

"Setelah kita sampai lukamu harus diobati dengan obat luka. Ini cuma mencegah infeksi."

"Yosh, Arigatou Atsushi. Gomen, kamu sampai harus merobek bajumu."

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini segera." kata Murasakibara sambil membungkukan badannya di depan Himuro

"Kamu ngapain membungkukan badan?"

"Sudahlah, aku gendong saja. Kamu lagi luka,kan?"

"Eh? Tidak usah Atsushi. Itu merepotkan."

"Kali ini aku memaksa Muro-chin."

Akhirnya Himuro terpaksa di gendong dengan malu-malu. Himuro merasa malu di gendong selain itu dari jarak sedekat ini dia bisa merasakan wangi tubuhnya dan rambut panjangnya yang sangat halus.

"Rambutmu sangat halus dan wangi ya?"

"Huh? Kamu ngomong apa Muro-chin?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menengok

Secara tidak sengaja saat Murasakibara menengok wajah Himuro sangat dekat dengannya. Lalu karena terasa sangat dekat dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya kedepan.

Himuro memajukan badannya dan membisikan sesutu di telinganya.

"Aku bilang rambutmu sangat halus dan wangi."

Murasakibara tidak merespons apapun tanpa disadar wajahnya kini sudah sangat memerah karena sikap Himuro tadi dia merasa hembusan nafasnya sangat dekat ditelinganya ditambah lagi Himuro mengatakan hal semanis itu. Akhirnya Murasakibara memepercepat langkahnya karena semakin lama dia semakin malu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Eh, tunggu Atsushi jangan cepat-cepat dan lari. Bahaya."

"U-Urusai na. Muro-chin. Kamu diam manis saja dibelakang."

Himuro tidak mengerti apa-apa. Entah dia polos atau apa namun hubungan mereka berdua menjadi selangkah lagi lebih maju sejak pelatihan dasar kepeminpinan ini. Dan setelah pelatihan setiap kali bertemu dengan Himuro dia menjadi menghindar sejak kejadian itu. Salah paham kembali terjadi Himuro mengira Murasakibara marah namun sebenarnya Murasakibara sangat malu jika bertatapan langsung dengan Himuro sekarang ini.

Part 3 : Sad x You x Roof

Kise Ryouta sejak tadi merasa uring-uringan setelah melihat nama Aomine Daiki yang berada di sekolah ini sama dengannya. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka dia akan kembali satu sekolah dengannya. Setelah bulan lalu pernyataan cintanya ditolak dengan menyakitkan saat kelulusan SMP. Aomine sudah banyak berubah dalam satu bulan ini.

Kise tidak tahu harus berbicara apa jika bertemu dengannya. Tapi dia menarik nafas lega setelah tahu tidak sekelas dengannya. Namun, ia melihat satu pemandangan yang sedikit menyakitkan hatinya. Dia melihat cowok yang bersama Aomine di cafe ada dikelas ini.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanya sensei sedang mengabsen murid satu-persatu

"Jadi, nama dia Kuroko Tetsuya? Apa ya hubungan dia dengan Aominecchi? T-Tidak boleh Aku tidak boleh memikirkan ini lagi. Move on Ryota. Aku harus move on-_ssu_." gumam Kise sendirian sambil menyemangati dirinya

Istirahat sekolah beberapa siswa-siswi berebut mengajak Kise ke kantin. Dan tidak jauh berbeda di depan kelas 1-A juga para siswi menarik cowok 1-A itu.

"Wuah! Dia populer juga seperti aku-_ssu_."

"Owh, dia Himuro Tatsuya dari kelas 1-A dia juga populer dikelas itu. Tapi masih lebih populer Kise-sama." jelas salah seorang siswi

"Arigatou-_ssu_. Aku jadi malu." sahut Kise sambil tersipu malu

Tidak lama kemudian Kise melihat ke jendela dan dibawah Aomine seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang refleks Kise langsung berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Tunggu! Kise-sama mau kemana?"

Kise segera buru-buru menuruni tangga. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Aomine merangkul cowok itu lalu berjalan kerah kantin. Tidak sengaja Kise sedikit meneteskan air mata lalu pergi. Ia tidak peduli orang-orang melihatnya. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia merasa bodoh jika ia masih merasa seperti ini dengan Aomine. Bahkan ia belum menyapanya sejak hari saat keluar dari toilet ia menabrak seseorang.

"Gomen, aku tiak meli-."

"Kise?" tanya cowok berkulit gelap itu

"Aominecchi?" tanya Kise tidak percaya

Ini adalah yang teburuk dia malah bertemu dengan Aomine saat keadaan begini. Matanya pasti masih merah karena habis menangis tadi. Kise tidak tahu harus menjawab apa jika ditanya.

"Matamu merah."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." kata Kise sambil menutup mata dengan tangannya

"Jangan-jangan kamu?"

"Sudah aku bilang aku-."

"Bintitan?"

#SWT

"Aominecchi no baka!" teriak Kise lalu pergi dari tempat itu

Kise tidak pernah menyangka setelah tidak bertemu dengannya selama sebulan. Perubahannya selama sebulan ini ternyata tidak menghilangkan sikap bodohnya. Tapi Kise tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah setelah berhasil berbicara dengannya. Dia kira selamanya dia tidak akan pernah bisa berbicara dengannya sejak saat itu.

Sepulang sekolah Kise melihat Aomine berbicara dengan Kuroko di depan perpustakaan lalu Aomine naik ke atas atap sekolah. Secara tidak sadar Kise mengikuti Aomine keatas dan tiba-tiba ada yang ingin memukulnya saat ia menutu pintu atap sekolah.

"Kise,kah? Aku kira sensei."

"Aominecchi?"

Aomine kembali mengambil posisi tidur. Sebelum itu terjadi Kise menahannya. Dan bertanya pada Aomine.

"Dimana kamu sebulan ini? Aku mencarimu sejak hari itu. Kamu cukup banyak berubah ya satu bulan ini-_ssu_?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Jangan jawab ya begitulah. Aku selama ini mencarimu dan sekarang kamu muncul begitu saja kaya setan-_ssu_."

"Kise teme! Jadi kamu ngatain aku setan? Aku tidak menghilang hanya ingin sendiri. Sudahlah bukan urusanmu juga."

"Baka. Ahomine. Aku tidak peduli lagi-_ssu_."

"Terserah kamu saja."

Setelah itu mereka berdua diam dalam hening. Kise duduk dan menyenderkan badannya di tembok. Tidak terasa angin sore di atap ini sangat sejuk. Bunga-bunga sakura bertebangan kerah atap dan sekali-kali menempel di rambut Kise. Dia lama-lama sedikit mengantuk dengan udara disini dan akhirnya tertidur.

"Gawat! Aku malah tertidur disini!"

"Kamu sudah bangun? Capek juga nunggu orang yang tidur."

Kise mengangkat jaket yang bukan miliknya itu. Itu punya Aomine dia menyelemuti Kise saat ia tertidur. Kise melemparkan jaket itu ke Aomine.

"Bodoh!" teriaknya lalu pergi

"Oy, setidaknya terima kasih dong sudah ditungguin tidur! Oy, Kise!"

Kise tidak memperdulikan teriakan Aomine dari atas. Dia segera turun dan pulang. Baru sampai di lantai bawah ia melihat orang yang bernama Kuroko berada di depan pagar sekolah. Kise tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Mengapa Aomine masih berbuat baik kepadanya? Padahal dia sudah menemukan orang lain bersamanya? Aomine telah menolaknya kenapa dia masih bersikap seperti itu?

Pertanyaan itu terus muncul didalam kepala Kise. Hingga keesokan harinya dia masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Kise kali ini memutuskan untuk kembali menanyakan perasaan Aomine kepadanya untuk memperjelas keadaan ini. Dan siapa orang yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu.

"Ada apa lagi,Kise? Mau lempar aku sama apa lagi sekarang?"

"Aku mau minta penjelasan apa kamu masih.." kata Kise terpotong lalu ia mulai terisak

"Oy, Kenapa kenapa matamu merah lagi?"

"Tidak merah-_ssu_!" bantah Kise namun matanya menunjukan dia habis menangis dan kembali memerah

"Jadi, waktu itu juga ya?" gumam Aomine sambil jalan ke arah Kise

Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kise. Kise mundur namun dibelakangnya ada tembok. Kise menelan ludahnya. Tidak tahu apa yang sekarang dipikirkan oleh cowok berkulit gelap itu dengan wajah dinginnya. Kise menutup matanya karena jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan Kise bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Aomine dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Buka matamu, bodoh!" perintah Aomine sambil memegang wajah Kise

#FUUHHH

Aomine meniup matanya. Kise masih terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dari Aomine melakukan itu. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kamu kelilipan,kan? Kali ini pasti benar,kan? Ya, Gomen akau tidak tahu kemarin kamu kelilipan juga."

"Kelilipan?" tanya kise sambil memiringkan kepalanya

Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan orang yang begitu polos dan bodoh. Tapi itulah yang membuat dia jutuh cinta Aomine. Walaupun sekarang ada yang kurang karena senyumannya sudah tidak ada lagi seperti dulu. Kise tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi lalu Aomine pergi meninggalkannya dari atap sekolah.

Setelah kejadian kemarin diatap itu hari ini ia belum bertemu lagi dengan Aomine. Hari ini beberapa anak pergi ke tempat LDK jadi pelajaran sedikit lebih maju karena beberapa sensei ikut mengawasi di tempat LDK. Saat ingin pulang ia melihat Aomine sedang memeluk seseorang di bawah pohon sakura. Cowok itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia terlihat ketakutan didalam pelukannya.

"Dia memang pura-pura bodoh. Saat cowok itu terlihat ketakutan dia mengerti dan memeluknya namun saat aku menangis kemarin dia sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Kise kembali teringat insiden kebodohan Aomine dua hari kemarin. Ternyata benar dia tidak bodoh. Dia hanya mempermainkan Kise selama ini. Itu yang Kise pikirkan. Dia segera pergi pulang dan pura-pura tidak melihat kejadian itu lagi.

Part 4 : Tent x You x Night

Hari ini adalah pertama kali masuk kelas. Pengurus kelaspun dipilih. Takao mengajukan diri menjadi ketua kelas karena dia percaya Midorima pasti juga ingin menjadi anggota OSIS atau pengurus kelas. Sebelum dia mengambil dan mengurus banyak pekerjaan Takao berjanji akan mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Takao, maksudmu apa ingin jadi ketua kelas? Bukannya kamu tidak pernah tertarik masalah kelas-_nanodayo_?"

"Ara, Shin-chan jangan serakah begitu. Aku juga mau populer. Bukannya jadi pengurus kelas dan anggota OSIS jadi populer?"

"Memangnya kamu bisa melakukan pekerjaan kelas-_nanodayo_?"

"Shin-Sensei,pasti akan mengajariku kan? Shin-Sensei?"

"Siapa juga yang mau mengajarimu-_nanodayo_?"

Benar saja jika Takao tidak mengambil posisi pengurus kelas pasti Midorima memaksakan dirinya untuk menjadi pengurus kelas juga. Dari dulu dia selalu seperti itu. Padahal tugasnya di rumah juga berat harus membantu Onee-channya di Butler & Maid Cafe. Namun, Midorima terbiasa hanya mengandalkan dirinya dan tidak ingin meminta tolong orang lain.

"Besok pelatihan LDK,kan? Kamu sudah beresin barang-barang?"

"Jelas sudah dari kemarin malam-_nanodayo_."

"Uwah, Sasuga Shin-chan. Sudah persiapan sangat lengkap pasti."

"Pastikan kamu bawa yang berguna Takao! Aku tidak mau berbagi perlatan mandi dan bajuku denganmu-_nanodayo_."

"Cih, padahal aku cuma mau bawa makanan saja."

"BAKA TAKAO! Itu dilarang dan disita semua pasti. Sudahlah aku kerumahmu habis sini. Biar aku yang bereskan-_nanodayo_."

"Itu sangat membantu sekali Shin-chan. Kalau kamu jadi istri pasti rajin ya?"

"N-Ngomong apa sih-_nanodayo_?"

"Uwah, Shin-chan malu-malu,kan?"

Keesoka harinya LDK diadakan. Pada hari pertama sudah sangat berat dan Midorima terlihat memaksakan diri. Padahal dia belum makan sejak pagi tetapi malah ikut membantu senior saat waktu istirahat. Dan saat pelatihan kembali dimulai dan kali ini baris-berbaris di tengah teriknya matahari.

Takao tahu bahwa Midorima tidak akan meminta tolong dan berhenti disini. Dia pasti memaksakan dirinya bahkan jika dia pingsan pasti dia tetap tidak peduli. Takao mengangkat tangan.

"Maaf, senpai sepertinya teman saya sudah tidak kuat boleh saya membawanya keruang kesehatan."

"Kenapa kamu yang melapor? Bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengadukan apapun pada kami. Kamu merasa sehat-sehat saja,kan?" tanya kakak kelas kepada Midorima

Midorima tidak merespons apapun. Takao terus berharap Midorima bisa menyadari batasnya. Ia sudah melihantnya dalam kondisi pada batasnya. Karena Midorima tidak merespons apapun. Kakak kelas pun pergi dan memearahai Takao. Namun, Takao menyela kata-kata kakak kelas itu.

"Maaf, senpai saya harus membawa teman saya. Senpai bisa memeberikan hukuman untuk saya dan tugas Midorima pada saya. Tapi izinkan saya membawanya sekarang."

"Takao?" Midorima hanya merespons dengan memanggil namanya

Akhirnya Takao membopong Midorima dan benar saja keringat sudah diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia pasti menahannya lapar,panas, dan haus. Takao yang merawat Midorima karena petugas didalam tenda sedang menangani pasien lainnya. Banyak yang jatuh pingsan dalam keadaan panas seperti ini.

"Kenapa kamu ikut campur-_nanodayo_?"

"Gomene, Shin-chan. Untuk urusan ini aku harus ikut campur tangan karena kamu tidak akan minta tolong,kan?"

"Itu merepotkan orang lain. Dan aku merasa aku masih kuat tadi dan sebentar lagi selesai-_nanodayo_."

"Sudahlah Shin-chan! Kamu jangan merasa sok kuat aku mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun dan aku akan menolongmu walaupun kamu benci itu dan kamu membenciku juga."

Lalu, Takao keluar dari tenda dan melanjutkan pelatihan. Sampai malampun tiba ini saatnya jurit malam di dalam hutan. Di dalam hutan ternyata ada ular. Entah itu beracun atau tidak Midorima menolong orang lain yang hampir tergigit. Tangannya tergigit dan orang yang ditolongnya berteriak minta tolong. Takao yang tidak jau dari situ segera berlari kearah teriakan itu. Ia melihat Midorima memegangi tangannya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Shin-chan? Kau tergigit? Astaga, Sini tanganmu!" perintah Takao

Takao tanpa ragu menghisap bisa ditangannya tidak peduli itu beracun atau tidak. Midorima kaget melihatnya ia berusaha menarik tangannya namun ditahan Takao.

"Kamu bodoh? Itu bisa saja berbisa-_nanodayo_?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kamu tidak apa-apa Shin-chan?"

Tidak lama kemudian Takao pingsan semua yang ada disitu bertambah panik untung sensei segera datang. Sejak mendengar teriakan pertama. Akhirnya Takao di bawa ketenda untungnya ia pingsan bukan karena bisa yang beracun melainkan kecapekaan sejak tadi siang ia menjalani latihan labih berat karena dihukum.

"Takao! Oy, sadarlah!"

"Shin-chan?Aku tidak apa-apa,kok. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu dong."

"Aku kira kamu bertindak,bodoh-_nanodayo."_

"Kurang lebih aku tau itu berbisa atau tidak. Jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja."

"Oke, aku kembali ketenda-_nanodayo. _Mudah-mudahan kamu cepat pulih ya?"

"No! Temani aku di sini Shin-chan. Malam ini saja,ne? Atau sampai aku tertidur."

"Tidak mau. Kenapa juga harus di temani. Kamus udah besar-_nanodayo."_

"Ayolah, ini permintaan dari orang yang menolongmu,loh."

Akhirnya Midorima menyetujuinya ia tidur dalam posisi duduk. Terlihat lucu walaupun sepertinya dia malu tapi ia tetap setuju untuk menemani Takao malam ini. Keesokan Paginya Takao terbangun ia merasa kaget karena Midorima ternyata masih menemaninya. Ia kira Midorima akan pindah ke tendanya setelah ia tertidur. Akhirnya kegiatan LDK selesai dan mereka semua dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Ne, Shin-chan. Kemarin berarti kamu minta tolong ya saat aku pingsan. Wuah, jarang terjadi itu kamu minta tolong."

"H-Habisnya ada yang pingsan,kan-_nanodayo_?"

"Bukannya karena yang pingsan itu aku jadi kamu mau repot-repot minta tolong?" tanya Takao dengan nada menggoda

"S-Siapapun kok bukan hanya kamu saja."

"Tapi kalau aku sih melakukannya demi Shin-chan kemarin." sahut Takao sukses membuat Midorima merasa malu

"Aku mau pindah tepat duduk saja-_nanodayo_."

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mengizinkan." jawab Takao sambil memblokir jalan keluar dengan kakinya

"Minggir Takao! Aku mau keluar-_nanodayo_."

"Boleh keluar dengan syarat kamu mengucapkan terima kasih padaku dulu. Sejak kemarin kamu sepertinya belum mengucapkan apapun."

"Oke, Arigatou-_nanodayo. _Sekarang aku boleh keluar?"

Takao berdiri lalu membisikan sesuatu di dekat telinga Midorima.

"Douitashimaste Shin-chan." bisik Takao yang sukses membuat Midorima segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan wajah memerah padam.

Akhirnya Takao sukses mengubah sedikit cara pandang Midorima dalam meminta bantuan orang lain. Walaupun ia terlihat sering seperti mempermainkan dan menggodanya sebenarnya semua itu dia lakukan demi Midorima lebih baik lagi dan tidak memaksakan dirinya.

Part 5: Prince x You x Sadist

Furihata Koki sedang memandang perwakilan siswa didepan itu dengan seksama. Ia yakin cowok itu adalah cowok yang ia temui saat tes ujian masuk tempo hari. Cowok itu keluar dari ruang ujian dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit dan sekarang dia berdiri didepan sebagai perwakilan siswa baru yang artinya nilai dia paling tinggi saat test kemarin.

Dia melihat cowok itu tadi pagi diantar oleh mobil mewah dan sepertinya ia mempunyai beberapa pelayan untuk membawakan barang bawaannya namun ia menolak dan menyuruh mereka pergi dari sekolah. Furihata melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas dan ternyata ia sekelas dengan cowok itu.

"Cowok itu sepertinya daritadi memperhatikan Akashi? Apa dia takut untuk berbicara dengannya?" gumam Furihata sendirian

"Minggir! Kamu mengganggu jalanku!" kata cowok yang bernama Akashi itu menyuruh seseorang minggir dari hadapannya

Daripada menggunakan kata-kata meminta tolong sepertinya orang itu cukup sadis menggunakan kata-kata memerintah sama orang yang baru di kenalnya. Memang menurut kabar yang beredar Akashi adalah putra pewaris perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh di Jepang.

Saat istirahat daripada makan orang yang bernama Akashi itu malah mengeluarkan bukunya bukan novel atau komik melainkan buku pelajaran. Lalu, ia keluar dari ruangan. Karena penasaran Furihata mengikutinya dan sampailah mereka dibelakang sekolah. Tempatnya sangat sejuk dan kita bisa membaca sambil bersandar dipohon.

"Sebaiknya berhentilah bersembunyi! Aku tahu kamu disitu!"

Furihata merasa panik. Akashi tau ada orang yang mengikutinya. Furihata bimbang apakah ia keluar atau sebaiknya lari. Namun, tiba-tiba muncul kucing dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Akashi.

"Neko,kah?" gumam Akashi lalu melanjutka membaca bukunya

Furihata segera berbalik badan dan berniat segera pergi dari situ namun aura tidak enak muncul dibelakangnya. Kucing yang merasakanny saja segera kabur apalagi Furihata yang saat ini bergidik ngeri membayangkan sosok aura dibelakangnya.

"Siapa kamu?"

"Anoo.. S-Sonoo..."

"Saat aku bertanya sebaiknya kamu menjawabnya. Owh, jangan-jangan kamu pelayan yang dikirim,ya?"

"_Pelayan?"pikir Furihata dalam hati_

Tadinya ia ingin menyangkal namun setelah merasakan aura tidakenak itu pasti jika ia menyangkal ia akan habis. Ini adalah kesempatan baik untuk mengiyakan pertanyaannya lalu segera pergi.

"Etoo, iya.. Sepertinya kamu sedang sibuk saya permisi dulu."

"Tunggu! Siapa yang memerintahkanmu untuk pergi dan berjalan duluan saat master-mu belum berjalan?"

"_Master?" tanya Furihata lagi dalam hatinya_

Furihata menggambil keputusan yang salah dengan mengiyakan pernyataan Akashi. Sepanjang jalan tidak ada yang berbicara hingga sampai depan kelas. Pelajaran setelah ini adalah senirupa. Furihata bermaksud menghindari Akashi dengan berjalan lebih dulu ke ruang seni bersama yang lain namun ternyata Akashi lebih dulu sudah ada didepan pintu kelas.

"Bawakan alat-alat itu keruang seni! Aku akan ke toilet sebentar."

"Apa maksudnya ini?"tanya Furihata dalam hati

Furihata segera pergi keruang seni sambil membawa alat-alat yang terlihat berat itu. Sampai akhirnya semua jatuh berserakan.

"Ceroboh sekali." kata Akashi muncul dibelakang Furihata tiba-tiba

"Anoo, Gomenasai."

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu ada pelayan segala."

"Nee, Kasihan tuh. Bantuin alat-alatnya berserakan." kata siswa yang lewat

Akhirnya ada yang membantu Furihata membereskannya. Akashi hanya memperhatikan dari belakang dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ne, Furihata-kun hati-hati,ya. Semoga kamu betah melayaninya. Setahuku tidak ada yang pernah bertahan satu bulan menjadi pelayannya. Dulu rumor itu tersebar sejak SMP disekolah ini."

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?"

"Kamu bukannya bekerja menjadi pelayannya di sekolah?"

Terburuk. Nasib buruk apalagi yang menimpa Furihata di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Tidak sengaja menjadi pelayan dengan master yang punya aura membunuh dan ditambah lagi semua ini kesalahpahaman. Furihata ingin menjelaskannya sebelum semakin rumit tetapi ia sangat takut menjelaskannya. Dan dimulailah kehidupan Furihata yang serba kebohongan dan ketakutan ini bersama dengan seorang pangeran sadis dengan aura membunuh kepadanya.

Part 6: Hospital x You x Vending Machine

Akhirnya orang yang bernama Teppei Kiyoshi itu pulang dari rumah sakit setelah hampir satu bulan menghabiskan liburannya dirumah sakit. Hari-hari buruk dari Hyuuga Jyunpei kembali dimulai dengan kembalinya Teppei kesekolah.

Saat pelajaran kesenian

"Ne, Hyuuga. Cobalah pakai gaya yang lain aku bosan menggambar mukamu yang seperti itu."

"Maunya seperti apa sudah gambar saja. Aku mau ketoilet."

Satu jam sudah berlalu

"Oke, selesai."

"Akhirnya. Coba sini liat."

#Doenggg

"Apa maksudnya ini Kiyoshi?"

"Neko."

"Kenapa kamu malah gambar yang lain saat aku capek-capek berpose?"

"Kucingnya posenya lebih bagus dan manis."

"Tapi temanya kali ini manusia bukan hewan?"

"Masa?"

"Mati aja sono!" jawab Hyuuga sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi

Saat pelajaran olahraga

"Ne, Hyuuga. Ini minumannya aku haus ,kan?"

"_Tumben banget nih orang lurus pikirannya?" tanya Hyuuga dalam hati_

"Nih, masih ada kalau mau. Tadi saat beli veending machine-nya error jadi keluar banyak. Jadi, aku minta tolong bawaiin boleh?"

"Nyogok,kah?"

*CROSSSS( Air soda tumpah kemuka)

"Apa maksudnya ini Kiyoshi?"

"Botol soda itu tadi udah menggelinding. Aku lupa bilangin."

"Mati aja sono bawa sendirian."

Saat pelajaran Kimia

"Hyuuga, jangan lupa pake baju lab,kacamata dan sarung tangannya,loh."

"_Tumben nih orang perhatian?"_

"Itu, kan memang prosedurnya."

"Wah, baju ini keren ya. Serasa jadi ilmuwan setiap pake ini."

"Pikirannya emang somplak. Kirain perhatian bilangin pake baju prosedur segala."

Saat Sepulang Sekolah

"Nih, pakai payungku. Rumahmu jauh,kan? Kalau hujan deraas seperti ini nunggunya lama,loh."

"_Tumben dia baik lagi. Tunggu... G gak bisa tertipu paling nih payung sebenarnya udah rusak, gak bisa dibuka jadi dia kasih g."pikir Hyuuga sendirian_

"G gak bisa tertipu lagi ini payung udah rusak,kan?"

"Rusak? Tidak,kok coba dibuka aja. Aku kasih ke kamu soalnya rumahmu jauh kan. Ja-ne aku lari kerumah dulu."

"Beneran gak rusak. Jadi dia?" tanya Hyuuga sedikit terharu kali ini dia benar-benar baik

Setelah berjaln beberapa meter payungpun tidak kuat menahan angin dan terbang

"INI SIH SAMA AJA. KIYOSHI!"

Dirumah Kiyoshi

"Yatta ne, bisa sampe rumah sebelum hujannya makin parah."

#Hasyimm(Bersin)

"Siapa yang ngomongin ya? Atau jangan-jangan g kena flu? Gawat...gawat."

Omake:

"Bosan banget hari ini Tatsuya pergi LDK. Sebelum pulang pergi kemana dulu ya?"

Tidak lama kemudian cowok berambut blonde melewatinya sambil menangis.

"Cowok itu bukannya yang kemarin di tangga?" tanya Kagami sendirian

Dari kejauhan nampak Kuroko sedang memeluk seseorang dibawah pohon,wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan. Ia memeluk orang lain untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kagami tecengang melihat keadaan itu. Lalu Kagami memutuskan untuk mengahampiri mereka.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Aomine?" tanya Kagami dengan tegas dan terlihat sedikit kesal

To Be Continue

Pada akhirnya saya menambah dua pair tambahan AkashiFurihata dan TeppeiHyuuga. Cerita AkashiFurihata masih nyambung dengan character lain sedangkan TeppeiHyuuga cuma selingan aja. Jadi cuma sedikit cerita dia berdua. Awalnya sih Akashi gak ada pair karena bingung sama siapa akhirnya diputuskan sama Furihata. Oke, sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Mohon masukan dan review-nya Minna-san.


End file.
